


[Podfic] Double Jeopardy

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drinking Games, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eric Richard Bittle does not choke on his drink. He is not thinking about Jack’s hands, nor is he thinking about twisting, checking, or any combination of the two. He is just a small southern boy who came to play hockey and mind his own business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Jeopardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668078) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f16si7oh024wudw/Double%20Jeopardy%20-%20sadquebecois.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
